


Hostages

by Danes (orphan_account)



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Anal Sex, Begging, Dirty Talk, Hostage Situation, M/M, Masturbation, Orgasm Control (Light)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-14
Updated: 2013-01-14
Packaged: 2017-11-25 13:34:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/639393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Danes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Repost, the first post wasn't actually the entire thing.)</p><p>K-meme fill:</p><p>Shepard and Kaidan are in a hostage situation, and Shepard is horny and bored. So he decides to take Kaidan right there in the room.</p><p>Bonus points if the robber is so stunned that Shepard knocks him out and decides to finish his job with Kaidan over the unconscious robber's body. </p><p>Extra cookies if the robber is Kai Lang</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hostages

**Author's Note:**

> its been a long time, ao3.
> 
> sorry about the repost, turns out it wasn't the entire thing.

"Kaidan," Shepard whined once again. "I'm bored."

"Not now, commander," Kaidan whispered back, teeth grit as he tried to find a way out of their cell room. John sighed and leaned forward, shifting. It was too dark for him to see and the biotic dampeners did not help him one bit. The only things he could see was a sliver of light from a window at what could only be the door that fell upon the naked commander and Kai Leng standing beside that

The assassin glanced at them before leaving the room and bolting the door behind him. Shepard whined even louder now that Kai Leng was gone. The Cerberus operative had them untied, not that either of them would be stupid enough to try; no guns, no armor (or clothes for that matter), no way.

"Kaaaaiiiiddaaannn!" Shepard groaned, a gasp riding his words. They were sitting back to back and the major could feel the other man's body jolt randomly and head tilt back against his neck, drops of sweat coming from him despite the chill of the room. That's when Kaidan hears the pounding of flesh and his eyes widen in shock and arousal.

Kaidan tried to say his friend's name, but nothing came out. The major crawls to face Shepard, who doesn't seem to notice what is happening around him. John is masturbating with almost violent fervor, as if he'd been holding it in the entire time they'd been here (hours, days, weeks?) His other hand is clawed at his side in a way that looks painful.

"John," he whispers, upper half gravitating towards the other in oblivious confusion. Before he knows what is happening, a simple touch caused Shepard to pin him to the ground, erection pressing against his ass and one hand holding both wrists above his head. They both were breathing hard, noses touching.

"So, Major," Shepard gasped, grinning. "I see you got bored, too."

Instead of answering, Kaidan gulped, mouth pursed shut. John tsked at that.

"Now, now, Alenko," the smooth voice purred in his ear, cock springing to half mast. "I don't think we have any lube. How 'bout we put that handsome mouth of yours to use?"

The tip of Shepard's cock prodded lightly at Kaidan's ass, the feeling of darkness causing to be so much more intense that a moan tore through the major. Shepard took the chance to place two fingers at his teeth, which the biotic gladly accepted, lathering them in saliva all the way to the knuckle.

Pleased with his handiwork, Shepard took his two wet finger and pressed them into his ass, stretching him with a painful slowness. In this time, the commander let go of his wrists and began to caress Kaidan's body, leaning in to suck at his lover's nipples. Kaidan groaned and arched his back, eliciting a chuckle from John.

"Oh god, please, please, please," Kaidan whispers as the commander pulls his fingers from inside of him. His breath is erratic, yet synchronized with Shepard's own calm ones. The major can feel John's hot breath at his right nipple, stopped in its tracks. There's some shuffling as Shepard aligns himself with Kaidan's opening and holds his legs on his shoulders so that he can feel the commander's shoulder blades in his knees.

"John-?" the major manages to say before before a moan wracks his body. Shepard is thrusting into him slowly, picking up speed as Kaidan joined him.

John takes Kaidan's cock, stiff against their bellies, and pumps it roughly. "Goddamn, you're huge," Shepard growled, a possessive undertone in his voice. "I bet you're just a big slut, huh? How many woman have you taken in your life? How many men have slavered over you?"

Good Lord, every little thing Shepard does with his voice is making his balls tighter by the second. Shepard's saying something to him again, but there is an ocean of pleasure in his ear.

"Huh?"

"I said, tell me how many people you've slept with," John snarled, accentuating every word with a thrust that leaves Kaidan spinning.

"F-four! F-four women!"

"No men, huh?" Shepard let out a throaty laugh, clawing Kaidan's ass. "I'm lucky number five then? Or number one? Can't tell with a cumslut like you." John took his lover's legs off his shoulders, leaning in to say, "Don't cum yet," and kissed his cheek before sitting straight up.

"How long are you gonna stand there and watch, Leng?" Shepard called out. Suddenly, Kaidan noticed that the door was wide open, speading light across their entwined bodies. In the middle stood a stunned Kai Leng. John got to his feet, stood in front of Kai Leng, and punched him square in the nose.

Shepard looked back at Kaidan expectantly. "Well? Are we gonna finish on what?" he called back to him. Kaidan, who had been sitting there with his mouth open, scrambled to his feet and hurried to his lovers side.

"Lay down."

"On... on him?"

"Hell yeah."

Kaidan hesitated at first, but obliged after some persuasion regarding Shepard's hand and his ass. It was a little uncomfortable (and absolutely awkward), but it was better than the back pain he experienced from the cold, hard floor. That was all pushed out of his mind by absolute pleasure as he felt Shepard's wet fingers invade him again, replaced by Shepard's still hard cock. This time, the commander went all out on him, the pleasure blinding both of them.

"She-Shepard!" Kaidan gasped between moans. "I... I need to..."

In response, Shepard smiled that million dollar smile and began to pump Kaidan's cock. It didn't take too long before Kaidan let himself release, stars flashing before his eyes as he came. Shepard came soon afterwards, filling him with his seed. When he tried to stand, he could feel his lover's cum leak from inside of him.

"So... you ready to bust the hell out of here?" Shepard whispered to Kaidan.

Kaidan nodded and grinned. "So long as you give me a taste of what's to come when we get back on the Normandy."


End file.
